101 SongFics
by SlytherinKendall
Summary: You read the title. One Hundred and One Songfics is the goal. Come read, suggest songs, pairings and ideas. I do not own the Clique Series or the songs mentioned. Rated T for awesomeness.
1. Someone Like You

**The Summer Set- Someone Like You**

* * *

><p><strong>Sunday, September 11th<strong>

_**You got a price tag hanging on the back of your dress,**_

"Let's go somewhere." She said sitting next to me on the think grass of the lawn in front the Lyon's estate.

"Where?"

"Anywhere, let's crash Massie's backyard party." She responds picking up a bright yellow flower and sticking it in the pocket of her ripped jeans.

"_You _have to crash, I've been invited."

"Yeah, whatever, it's not my fault your girlfriend's a psycho female dog." She gives me a playful glare, and then rolls over to examine a lady bug closer.

"Female dog?"

"I'm cutting down on my cursing, but if you insist on being such a bad influence, I guess I might as well say it. It's not my fault your girlfriend is a psycho _bitch._"

"Okay, Okay. I get it you and Massie don't get along."

"Biggest understatement on your life. I gotta go change, kay, bye. Wait here!"

Less than five minutes later she runs out of her large house in a puffy, white, sundress.

"How do I look?"

"Like a glowing, white, cloud."

"Good enough." She says grabbing my hand and pulling me down the street towards Massie's house.

___**You got your shoes undone and your hair is a mess,**__**  
><strong>__**But no one sees you like I do**_

"Invitation only, Claire." I say pointing to the sign hanging on the large, wooden, gate leading to the passage way that gave entrance to the backyard.

"Oh sure, Derrick. A sign is telling me that I'm not allowed in, so I guess that means no entry for Claire, so I should just go home and indulge myself in chocolate. Yeah?"

"_Yes…_?" I say, or ask, I don't know. Claire confuses me sometimes.

"No, Derrick. It's a _sign, _not a cop. And everyone knows signs are just asking to be disobeyed."

"Yeah, sure."

"So how do I look, and don't compare me to a cloud again."

Beautiful, as always. Claire's always been a pretty girl, ever since I meant her in second grade. She had blonde hair, and blue eyes, what one would call an all-American girl. She's always smiling so a natural glow is always surrounding her. She was thin, but not as skinny as the other girls in my school. This is understandable though, because they eat rabbit food, and Claire's a pig. I mean that in the most endearing way of course. I think the only reason she's so small is because of her unlimited energy, which results in her running, and skipping, and dancing, all the time.

"Well… your little ankle, boot, things aren't tied, and your hair is a mess from running over here. Unless of course, your flower is supposed to be hanging from the back of your head."

"So… good enough to be a gate crasher?"

"Yeah, perfect."__

___**You roll the windows down when it's starting to rain, yeah,**_

"This party is stupid." Claire says from behind me, while I stand in the corner to avoid Massie, until I put myself in the right mood to talk to her. Don't get me wrong, I love her, but she can just be a little too much.

"Claire, everyone's dancing on the patio and having drinks. I know the music isn't amazing, but surely this is your type of party."

"I wanted to gate crash a _garden_ party. Not an _oh, we're all so scared of rain we're just going to chill here on the patio and inside because getting wet is for people who aren't cool enough to stay dry _party."

"Then go to the garden." I say sarcastically, looking around for one of my team mates.

"Okay."

"WAIT! I didn't really mean-"

"Too late."_**  
><strong>__**Everybody else might think you're insane,**__**  
><strong>__**But no one sees you like I do**_

"DERRICK! I was hoping you'd come. I've been looking for you forever. First I thought you had ditched me to hang out with Claire, but I know you wouldn't do that, because you're the best boyfriend ever. So do you want to dance? Derrick, are you listening to me? What are you staring at?" Massie yell's into my ear, and then looks over my shoulder to see Claire and a slowly building crowd dancing in the rain.

"WHAT IS SHE DOING! First of all, she was not invited, second, doesn't she know this was semi formal, and third, she's being an attention whore!"

"Don't call her that."

"I'll call her what I want, this is _my_ house, and _my party._ CEDRIC!" She screeches towards to roof. A tall, muggy, looking guy comes out from seemingly nowhere with a slice of cake in his hands."

"Get her out. NOW!" She orders him, turning first a pasty pale, then a bright red, then finally settling on a light blue as more and more people went to dance with Claire.

"Can I finish my cake first, Ms. Block?" He says in a deep, gruff, voice.

"I said now!" She yells taking the cakes and throwing it on the ground.

"Block, don't you think throwing her out is a little extreme?"

"She wasn't supposed some _in, _anyways." Then she turns around to watch Mr. Muscles go get Claire. Then suddenly Claire takes off running around the yard, while Cedric picks up his feet to go catch her. She circles the large tree, then comes over to the dessert table and picks of each piece of cake and stuffs it in her mouth, while people are chanting her name. Cedric comes over and she climbs onto the table jumping over the patio railing and barely misses falling into the pool, while Cedric does the same but isn't a fortunate. As the water splashes onto the table, ruining the desserts, Massie screeches and starts running after Claire, though not as successfully as Cedric for, she's wearing heels.

_Who wears heels to a garden party_, a quick glance around tells me that everyone does.

"I can't believe we broke up." Cam says appearing behind me.

"Yeah, bro, she's catch." Kemp and Plovert say at the same time. I swear they used to be the same person separated by some alien transfusion.

"Yep, she's a catch, alright." I respond. Laughing as Massie slips in a big mud puddle, then Claire body slams her.

"COME ON DERRICK, LET'S GO!" She calls getting up then runs over to the gate, covered in mug. And of course, I followed.__

___**My unpredictable girl, you're impossible girl,**_

"Let's go for a bike ride, she says walking out of the house with ripped jeans and a loose, flowy, shirt on."

"A what?" I asked following her out of the house and waving bye to her little brother. The rain had finally stopped so we decided to leave the house, and stop indulging on rocky road ice cream.

"You know, when you go to the city, and you rent one of those old timey bikes, and then you ride it."

"That's what you want to do?"

"Yes."

"I don't think that's a good idea." We're probably going to end up getting into some type of trouble at the beach.

"You don't have to think Derrick." She says as she shoots me one of her model smiles, "You just get into the passenger seat of my baby, and listen to everything I say."

Her baby, she means her 1974 Plymouth Road Runner that's been fixed to run like a brand new Mercedes. I promise you she loves that car more than me.

"Yeah, whatever, you're impossible." I say getting into the car.__

___**You love the sing along when you don't know the words,**_

"Scroll the stations, D."

"Yeah, okay." I say turning the knob on the new radio, fashioned to look like an old one.

"THERE! I like this song. WE COULD HAVE HAD ALL!" She starts screaming, offbeat to the song playing on the radio.

"STROLLING BY THE BEACH!" Now, I'm no fan of this type of music, and I'm pretty sure Claire isn't either, but I think she's got the words mixed up there.

"Um, Claire, I'm not quite sure that's how the song goes."

"Shut up Derrick, and go rent us our bikes. I want the really old, vintage looking ones with the high handle bars. I'll wait right here."

Of course when I come out, she's across the street in a donut shop finishing off a glaze, chocolate donut. When she sees me she runs across the street, giving the pretty finger to a car that could have easily hit her and decided to alert her by honking its horn. When she gets over by me she shoves the small piece of donut in my mouth and takes one of the bikes.

"Can you believe that man had the _audacity_ to honk at me? I'm just an innocent, young, girl just trying to make it across the street. The nerve of some people."

"Speaking of cars, you might want to move yours; you can't park on this street."

_**You lock your keys in your car right next to your purse, yeah,**__**  
><strong>__**No one sees you like I do**_

"Um, Derrick, my keys are in the car."

"Well don't you have that thing hocked up where you can unlock your car from your phone?"

"Yeah," she says biting her lip, turning it a deep red. "My phone's in my purse."

"Then, where's your p- oh." I reply catching site of her purse on the backseat.

"Oh, well we'll handle that later." She shrugs then gets on the bike riding down a wooden passage way leading to the beach_**  
><strong>_**Monday, September 12th**_**  
><strong>__**You only show up right out of the blue,**_

"Hi!" Someone screams in my ear causing Cam who's next to me to drop his books, and for me to let out a very unmanly screech.

"Hi, Claire" Kemp says from the other side of me, shedding some light on who decided to appear from behind, out of nowhere.

"How's your day been?" Plovert asks from Kemp's side.

"Okay, Ms. Solodyna gave me detention for talking out in class. It's not my fault that she asked if I we were serious. She knows I'm a Harry Potter fan.

"Oh, yeah you should take that up with the principle; she set herself up for the joke." Cam says closing his locker.

"I'll think about. So, I'm planning on crashing Massie's house party on Friday are you lovely fellows going to be there?" She asks putting her hands on my shoulders and applying a little pressure.

"There you go again Claire, showing up out of the blue, crashing an innocent, witch's party." Cam laughs as I bend down, preparing for her to jump on my back._**  
><strong>_

_**Then 20 minutes late, 5's early for you, yeah,**__**  
><strong>__**No one sees you like I do**_

"Claire, you're early." The teacher says stopping her talk about the homework as the door opens.

"Actually, Ms. Finnegan, Claire's close to three minutes late." Massie calls from beside me.

"Ms. Block, I'm going to have to ask you to please refrain from talking out of turn" Ms. Finnegan tells Massie coolly, as it was quite obvious, out of the two, which she preferred.

Claire sticks her tongue out as she walks by, then Massie tries to trip her, which doesn't work so she settles for saying, "That's real mature, Claire."

"I think someone should inform you that your sarcasm is really unattractive, Massie." Claire responds sitting down beside Kemp.

___**Cause the little things don't mean much to me**__**  
><strong>__**My girl, I'd cross the whole world for someone like you**__**  
><strong>__**Oh oh, no matter where I go, oh oh,**__**  
><strong>__**My unpredictable girl, you're impossible girl,**__**  
><strong>__**You know that it's true, oh oh, no matter what you do,**__**  
><strong>__**I'd cross the world for someone like you**_

Claire and I been the best of friends since 5th grade when we got over the fact that neither of us have cooties. She was my first big crush, which we still laugh about now. I'd do just about anything for her, for she's beautiful and I love her. Claire and I will probably never have anything romantic because we don't like each other that way. But I know she'll always be there for me, and she knows my door is always open.

And if it's not, it doesn't matter because she has a copy of the key.

Everyone can see the heart that Claire Lyons has; it's built for loving and hating, her heart's big, and wide and full of light and dark. That's what makes her so beautiful.

___**Yeah, you're perfectly imperfect, my love**__**  
><strong>__**Oh, I'll be waiting up all night because your little things, all the stupid things,**_

"Let's pull an all nighter."

"Shouldn't we be doing homework? It's Thursday, we have school tomorrow."

"I'm going to call Cam, Kemp, Plovert, Layne, and Dylan; I feel like TPing someone's house."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, we'll just skip tomorrow and call it Sophomore Skip Day."

"Sounds like a good enough plan." I say yawning and getting up to stretch.

"Hey, Derrick."

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

"For what?"

"Everything."

"Hey, Claire."

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you too" She says grabbing my hand and pulling me into a hug.

"I could live without the wicked bitch of the West, though." She whispers into my ear

"We're in the East."

"Same difference."

"Not really."

_**I'd cross the whole world**__**  
><strong>__**A girl like you**__**  
><strong>__**Someone like you**_

* * *

><p><strong>Hi, 1 DOWN 1 HUNDRED TO GO. Tell me what songs you want me to do, or what characters, or what relationship. The more ideas the better. Feel free to give me advice, I really need it. Thank you for reading. Stay beautiful, live your life.<strong>


	2. There For You

_**There For You- Flyleaf**_

_**Alicia&Olivia Friendship**_

* * *

><p><em><em>_**Sometimes I'm a selfish fake,**_

"Alicia, you lied to us. You're just a fannish, slut, and I'm proud to say you are no longer welcomed into the Pretty Committee."

I look around to the three other girls in the room. Dylan, my favorite red head, is staring at me with her eyes showing looks of betrayal in them. Kristen looks at me with disgust on her face, like I'm a piece gum stuck in the crevice of her Puma's that refuses to come out. The last one's blonde hair covers her face, but I can still see her eyes in the reflection of Massie's window. Pity. I don't deserve pity.

"Bye Alicia, why don't you run along and go play with Duh-Livia. She's the only one dumb enough to actually want to still talk to you."

_**You're always a true friend, **__**  
><strong>__**I don't deserve you**_

"Hi, Alicia," comes a soft voice from behind me.

"How'd you know I'd be here?" I ask, cleaning my face of all emotion, though I know she knows how I'm feeling.

"Claire, texted me, and this is where you ran last time this happened. I don't understand why you're still friends with them. They use you because your looks make their group look better." She says sitting next to me on the ledge of the school building.

"You wouldn't understand, Duh-Livia. I'm pretty sure it's beyond your comprehension." I spit out, regretting the words before they where even out.

"What comprehension mean? Never mind. Don't call me Duh-Livia, you're not like her Alicia." She says, pity lacing her voice.

_I don't need pity._

"No, _Duh-Livia_, I'm not like you. You're stupid, and you sleep around. No one likes you except for a bunch of C-Listers and guys are only interested in getting in your panties, if you're wearing any." I say, getting up ready to climb down the ladder on the left side of the school. I don't need anyone's _pity_.

"You don't mean it." She whispers.

"I know."

_**'Cause I'm not there for you**__**  
><strong>__**please forgive me again**_

Sentenced to life with the B-Listers. Walking over to Olivia's lunch table was torture, by now everyone had found out and where shooting me glances waiting for me to trip or make some type of fool of myself. Table 15, here I come.

**88**

"Where's Olivia?"

"You didn't hear? She and Cam broke up two periods ago. She's been in the bathroom flooding the toilet with her tears since." Amanda Barnet-Seaz says, some B-Lister.

"Oh, well I should probably go tal-"

"No, wait. We want to talk to you. We think what Massie did to you, was rude and unfair, and she definitely needs to be bought down a couple of notches. You can help us with that."

_Olivia's been in the bathroom for at least two hours._

"We have a semi- foolproof plan, and with you it'll definitely be foolproof." Some C-Lister named Tessa said.

Foolproof. I'll admit I deserved a bit of a slashing out, but Massie went too far. She doesn't need to just be taken down a notch, she needs to be turned off.

_Olivia can wait a little while longer. She'll forgive me._

_**Swirling shades of blue**__**  
><strong>__**Slow dancing in your eyes**_

_Tears. _I have never seen Olivia Ryan cry, and I have been friends with her for years. Massie's done some wicked things to her, but no one could make Olivia Ryan cry.

Except me; her best friend.

Wow. That's great, Alicia, you're the World's biggest bitch.

I honestly never meant to do it, but when the Pretty Committee invites you to rejoin, you do it.

"I thought you were different, Alicia! I trusted you! But you decided to go throw that away for a stupid spot in some stupid clique. All I ever was was good to you. I basically kissed the ground you walked on and you just turned around and walked all over me. Well you know what Alicia, _screw you_. Screw your fake friends, and screw our friendship. We both know that was shit anyways." Then the _crying_ Olivia Ryan stumps away.

_**The sun kisses the earth**__**  
><strong>__**and I hush my urge to cry, cry**_

I feel like crying.

It was a joke. They aren't allowed to joke like that. They have no right to walk all over people. Do they not understand that people are falling over themselves just to speak to them?

_I basically kissed the ground you walked on and you just turned around and walked all over me._

I lost Olivia for a joke. I broke Olivia's heart for a joke. This whole thing was a _joke_.

And for the first time in four years I, Alicia Rivera, am crying.

_**I wanna be there for you,**__**  
><strong>__**someone you can come to**__**  
><strong>__**runs deeper than my bones**__**  
><strong>__**I wanna be there for you,**_

"Hi Alicia." A soft, comforting voice says from behind me, followed by thin, tan arms wrapping around me.

"What are you doing?"

"Comforting you."

"Why?"

"Because I love you." She says this word with such a conviction, that I know it's true. She's not saying 'ILY' or 'love ya, girl' she's saying, _I love you._ And as simple as those three words are, when she says them, they mean so much.

_**'Cause I hear the whispered words**__**  
><strong>__**Within you're masterpiece beautiful**__**  
><strong>__**Speak the unspeakable phrase**__**  
><strong>__**I love you too**_

"Why are we friends?" I question. We are two separate Worlds apart. She's Faux-Livia and I'm _The _Alicia Rivera. She's Duh-Livia and I'm on a straight passage way to being a celebrity lawyer.

"Because we fit each other. I'll admit I need someone to lead me, so I follow you and when you talk, I listen; while you need someone to listen to you for once. We need each other, Alicia."

"That's that?"

"That's it."

"I think I love you too."

_**Love runs deeper than my bones**__**  
><strong>__**And you, you're beautiful, don't you know?**_

I rejoin the pretty committee again a week later, but without sleeping with my best friend's ex-boyfriend this time. I make time for Olivia, and she makes time for me. I talk and she listens. We get closer, and closer, and I begin to realize. That no matter how much makeup she wears, how low her grades get, and how fake her clothes are, Olivia Ryan is beautiful, and she deserves to know it.

"Hey, Liv."

"Yeah."

"You're inexplicably beautiful."

"Thanks, what does inexplicably mean?"

"Can't explain."

"Fine, suit yourself then."

* * *

><p><strong>Hi, 2 DOWN 99 TO GO. Tell me what songs you want me to do, or what characters, or what relationship. The more ideas the better. Feel free to give me advice, I really need it. This one was hard for me, I never imagined I'd be writing a songfic about Alicia and Olivia's friendship, but after someone suggested it, I had to take the challenge. Thank you for reading. Stay beautiful, live your life.<strong>

**P.S. First person to tell me the part inspired by Skins get a dedication one chapter.(:**


	3. Enchanted

_**Taylor Swift ~ Enchated**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Here I was again tonight forcing laughter, faking smiles<strong>__**  
><strong>__**Same old tired, lonely place**__**  
><strong>__**Walls of insincerity**_

New York Elite's social scenes are always the same. Shifting eyes, silently judging ever strand of hair and every word you say. The shady teenage boys dancing with who their father deems acceptable, all while arranging secret meetings with the girls of whom their parents would never approve of. Bathrooms filled with girls touching up their makeup and gossiping about who disappeared with who that evening, and kitchens filled with frantic cooks and maids.

It was the same every time. Every single party was the identical only with a different name, slightly different faces, and different dresses. It was a beautiful life, full of scandal, diamonds, and luxury, though when you look past all the glamour it was a very dark, silent place. Where everyone was alone and you can only truly depend on yourself and your credit card ,and sometimes, even the credit card can fail on you.

___**Shifting eyes and vacancy vanished when I saw your face**__**  
><strong>__**All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you**_

I was told to talk to him, the mayor's nephew, an okay student, and a handsome young man, or in other words, a regular New York teenager with a big name, and a heavy trust fund. He was sitting in the corner of the ballroom with a group of Westchester teenager. Westchester's elite was a group very similar to New York City's elite, though a bit more _controlled_ in their scandals.

They consisted of about eight girls, give or take a little, and about ten guys. They were all very beautiful in that 'holier than thou' way, and they obviously knew it, for they walked around with their noses smelling the clouds. The only one I've actually heard gossip about was a Cassie Locke, or something like that. She, apparently, was something of a leader to them, one thing that didn't exist with New York City's elite.

Walking towards them I can tell all the females where texting each other while hiding their phones in their purse. It was an obvious thing that girls would do when they wanted to let you know they had better things to do, but make it seem as if they weren't being rude, even though it was so obvious what they were doing. It was one of those things you learn when you become part of New York's Elite. It was written in the unofficial rule book, that doesn't really exist but we follow anyway.

Since it wasn't apparent which male I was supposed to talk to, and I didn't want to converse with any of my future class mates I began to turn around making brief eye contact with one of the males sitting at the large white table.

___**Your eyes whispered "have we met?"**__**  
><strong>__**Across the room your silhouette starts to make its way to me**_

The tan, muscular boy slowly lifts his eye brow and gives a quick glance over at the others, a clear sign he wanted to be saved, another one of those things in the unofficial rule book that we've all memorized. He turns in his seat to one of the females and says a quick word, then gets up and walks across the large white and gold themed ball room, towards me. His steps where measured and calculated, one of those things that we are taught at a young age and practice, but make seem as if it comes naturally.

_**The playful conversation starts**__**  
><strong>__**Counter all your quick remarks like passing notes in secrecy**_

"I'm Derrick." He says, slightly louder than normal to be heard over the live classical music, a smile slowly creeping over his face.

"Harrington, I assume?" The great gods of the New York area must really like me tonight, for the odds of the male to come talk to me being the one I was just sent to talk to where pretty slim.

"So you know me? That's good, I didn't want to be creepy one and say your name before you've told me. Claire Lyons, right, Jay Lyons' slightly unstable daughter? I've heard lots about you." He says flashing his white teeth at me, while his eyes rake over my body.

"Actually, I was just told who you where, and encouraged to talk to you, but I do find the fact that you know about me very creepy. Tell me, do you always do background checks on random girls you decide to talk to?" I reply once his eyes finally decide to reach mine.

"Hardy, har har. Your family is a major sponsor for this charity, and my uncle and your dad are practically business partners, me not knowing who you are wouldn't be very smart of me, now would it?"

"No, I suppose not."

"So, would you like to dance, Ms. Lyons?"

"I don't dance."

"A woman of your position does not dance? Say it ain't so."

"Alas, I cannot be perfect at everything."

"But you come pretty damn close."

"Now I'm starting to find it slightly endearing that you know so much about me."

_**And it was enchanting to meet you**__**  
><strong>__**All I can say is I was enchanted to meet you**_

I wasn't lying when I said I didn't dance ballroom, but when he lead me to the dance floor, I couldn't refuse. No, not because he was such a dazzling young man, that when he touched me I got sparks all over my body, but because it would look mighty rude if I did. I can't afford to be rude at this point in my life, and I know it's not possible to do something wrong and no one noticing. There's always someone watching the New York Elite.

Though I didn't want to be dancing in the first place I must admit the boy was a very nice partner. While his hands sometimes drifted a tad too low, he would always raise them up afterward. Despite the fact that he soon stopped lifting them up as much, I didn't mind too much. After all, who am I to deny the Mayor's nephew?

While we were dancing there were no out of depth silences or stumbling over toes. He kept up the humorous chat and he never took my rude comments to personally. All in all, well I wouldn't say it was amazing, but it was a pleasure to dance with him.

___**This night is sparkling, don't you let it go**__**  
><strong>__**I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home**_

As the night grew colder, it became time for all the reputable teenagers to go home, or for all the not so respectable teenagers to go to a sick after party, but as I said before, I am in no position to go to any party besides the boring balls the family hosted, and where invited to. I stayed with Derrick for the rest of the night, and the more I got to know him the more I began to like him. He was pleasant in an acerb way. Nice yet rude and his humor was as light as his eyes, and though I normally found these traits irritating, it seemed to work for Derrick Harrington.

He was a very large flirt and took everything I shoot at him and sent it right back. It was an endless tennis match of wits, and while it was quite exhausting I enjoyed it very much. I don't know what it was, but something about Derrick Harrington was rather addicting.

_**I'll spend forever wondering if you knew**__**  
><strong>__**I was enchanted to meet you**_

At the end of the night we exchanged phone numbers and he gave me a kiss on the hand. Though he was a very funny guy, I couldn't work out just how I felt about Derrick Harrington. It was a large range of emotions, at points I absolutely hated him, because he could be quite pathetic and childish, and other times I found him endearing and funny. He's a complex guy and I couldn't figure him out, it was getting quite frustrating, but I just couldn't get him out of my head.

His confidence in everything he did made me wonder if he knew this too.

___**The lingering question kept me up**__**  
><strong>__**2am, who do you love?**_

I began to analyze my emotions more when I got home and it got me thinking, a lot.

My last crush was on Trevor Rivers, though the emotions where petty and it was just a week long 6th grade romance that ended when I cursed at his best friend, it was the last one I could remember having. Over the years I've just been having hook ups with whoever I thought was cute at the time. It was how I was raised, to benefit from whatever _I _needed, feelings where hardly ever in any of the talks I had with my mother.

Deciding if I kept thinking of Derrick Harrington because I had a _crush _on him, or because I considered him an acceptable person to talk to was more difficult than it should have been. My conclusion is that my lack of experience in crushes is pathetic.

_**This is me praying that this was the very first page**__**  
><strong>__**Not where the story line ends**_

The name Derrick Harrington was mentioned a few times in passing around the house and my mom also mentioned him when she sat me down to give me a talk about whom I should associate with at my new boarding school in Westchester. He made no appearances at any of the social functions I went to, nor had either of us called or texted the other. Even though we where now friends on Facebook, all ties between me and Derrick Harrington where temporally severed.

_**My thoughts will echo your name until I see you again**_

Over the time in which I was packing for my new boarding school, Derrick Harrington continued creeping up into my thoughts. I caught myself about to send him a text message to check up on him, when I realized that I never have been, and never will be the one to contact someone first. Derrick Harrington slowly seeped into my brain filling parts of it that I never knew where empty, making him something that kept popping up into my head at any given moment.

The anticipation to see Derrick at my new boarding school was outweighed though, by the fact that I would have to go to the boarding school at all. The mistakes that labeled me a head case also labeled me as a damaged kid in need of a controlled environment away from her pampered, _loving, _home. Now I, Claire Stacy Lyons, am forced into the lion's den and trusted to avoid slaughter. Over these weeks I've heard plenty about the life they live in Westchester's Elite Circle, by this girl I ran into on the strip. The girls there where ruthless to get to the top, and while the girls in New York City where the same, apparently these girls where a tad bit more furtive about it.

There was also some website I needed to look out for to hear the Elite's scandals first. It was some wannabe Gossip Girl site where people gossip all about the Elite. All in all, I've come to the conclusion that Westchester is a pathetic place, filled with pathetic people. Though I remember very well when I asked Layne about the only person I knew and slightly cared about that lives in Westchester.

_**Please don't be in love with someone else**_

"The only person I know at that school is Derrick Harrington." I told the girl with blue streaks in her hair. Though she was a tad bit weird she was stunning and willing to tell me just about anything.

"Oh, yeah. He's the mayor's nephew and he is burning hot." She says fanning her face with the bag of Cheester's Hot Fries she had just finished.

"Oh, is he going out with anyone?" I ask looking over my shoulder and glancing at my phone in an act of nonchalance, another thing you learn from the non-existent rule book to being a New York Elite.

"Of course! He's going out with Massie Block."

_**Please don't have somebody waiting on you**_

Massie Block… Cassie Locke… The one person I was told not to mess with under any circumstances, and to become friends with. Massie Block, the apparent leader of the social circle that everyone, but me wants in on. Massie Block, the girl I will have to practically worship, to ever have the chance to leave New York with my trust fund safely in hand. Cassie Locke, the girl who has Derrick Harrington.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kay guys, <strong>_so the reason this one seemed a little strange and loose was because I'm seriously considering making this into a story. Also, I definitely need a BETA or maybe just someone to remind me that POTTERMORE and school shopping aren't the only things to do, and that I have a story to write. lol.(: So about this story if you want to have a character you made mentioned (or maybe even an important figure) in this story of which has no title as of yet just tell me in the reviews about them or drop a message.

3 DOWN 98 TO GO! So yeah leave the normal stuff, and also tell me if you would read this story idea I have, oh, and the Beta thing to. :D


	4. Check Yes or No

**Check Yes or No ~ George Srait**

* * *

><p><strong>It started way back in third grade<strong>**  
><strong>**I used to sit beside Emmylou Hayes**

_Massie Block. _I never really knew her that well. Maybe it was because we went to two totally different schools, but now that I see her, well, she's_ really _pretty. She looks like my mom looks when she gets all dressed up for her an dad's dates on Wednesdays.

**A pink dress, a matching bow and her pony tail**

"You're Derrick aren't you?" 'The Pretty One' said to me. My collar suddenly got really hot. I yanked at it a little to get some of the playground's air to me, but it didn't seem to work. Then she smiled and I knew why it was so hot. _I was blushing. _Boys aren't supposed blush. Blushing is girly and only girls are supposed to do girly things or else you're a wimp. If Cam saw me right now he would laugh so much.

"Yeah, I'm Derrick."

"I like your shirt."

There was the blush again. "Thanks I like your dress, and your hair, and your bow, and your sho-"

"Thanks," then she did that little laugh thing that girls do, "you're a lot nicer than most guys."

Then she skipped away.

**She kissed me on the school bus, but told me not to tell**

"I've never rode on a bus before; I think they're really dirty, and bumpy." Massie hasn't stopped talking since lunch, for most girls that's really annoying, but with her, I hope she'll talk non-stop to me for the rest of my life.

"Massie, do you want to come over after you finish your homework?" I didn't ask my parents yet, but I'm sure after they see how pretty she is they'll let her stay.

"No. You're a boy, and boys are yucky when you spend _too _much time with them." She replied.

It felt as if my stomach dropped to my feet, and I grew angry all of a sudden.

"But you spent all day talking to me! If anyone's gross it's you!"

"No Derrick, it's okay if we spend time together at school, and on the bus!" Then she leaned forward and kissed me. _On the mouth._

"Don't tell anyone I did that though." Then the bus stopped, and she got off.

**Next day I chased her 'round the playground****  
><strong>**Across the monkey bars, to the merry-go-round**

Massie and I started spending a lot of time together at school. During recess we would play with Cam, and we would have so much fun. Sometimes she would run away from me, and scream for me to chase her. And I would. Across the playground, the monkey bars and anywhere else she wanted to go.

**And Emmylou got caught passing me a note****  
><strong>**Before the teacher took it, I read what she wrote**

"Phsst. Derrick, take this, Macy wrote it for you." Cam said giving me a slip of paper.

"Her name is Massie, Cameron." I replied, knowing he hated his name. He scrunched up his nose and faced the front. _Serves him right._ Then I opened the note.

**"Do you love me, do you wanna be my friend?****  
><strong>**And if you do****  
><strong>**Well then don't be afraid to take me by the hand****  
><strong>**If you want to****  
><strong>**I think this is how love goes, check yes or no"**

After I read the note my tubby teacher, who was only 5 inches taller than me but 5 times wider than me, came and snatched the paper from my hand, tearing it apart. But later that day on the bus, _I _was the one who leaned in and gave the prettiest girl in the world a kiss.

**Now we're grown up and she's my wife****  
><strong>**Still like two kids with stars in our eyes**

"Derrick, psst." A voice said nudging me in the side.

"What." I moan form underneath my covers.

"Wake up I wanna show you something." And just as Massie requested, I got up and followed her, all the way to the elementary school around the corner and on top of the jungle gym.

"Why are we here Massie?" I ask with my eyes closed.

"To look at the stars Derrick." And look at the stars we did, till the stars where no longer there.

**Ain't much changed, I still chase Emmylou****  
><strong>**Up and down the hall, around the bed in our room**

My face was white, her hair was white, and the kitchen was a mess. I had always known that there was reason we had a cook in our house. Baking a cake had turned into a disaster and it was time to start cleaning up the kitchen. Just as I opened my eyes I was attacked once again by a cloud of white followed by that strange little laugh that girls do and footsteps ran out of the kitchen.

"CHASE ME DERRICK!" And chase her I did, tracking white footprints through the house that I would have to clean up later, but I still followed her. Anywhere and everywhere she wanted to go.

**Last night I took her out in a white limousine****  
><strong>**Twenty years together, she still gets to me****  
><strong>**Can't believe it's been that long ago**

"Derrick, we have to go pick up the kids."

"Claire can handle them for a little while longer, sweetheart."

She was curled in the seat next to me with her hair in an elegant up do and a red ribbon weaved through it to match her red dress. She looked up at me and blinked a small smile gracing her lips. My heart hit the floor of the limousine and once again _I_ was the one to lean in and kiss Massie Blo- Massie Harrington on the lips.

**When we got started with just a little note****  
><strong>**"I think this is how love goes, check yes or no"**

"I love you Massie Harrington, with all my heart." And she smiled then yawned, followed by that weird little laugh thing that girls do.

* * *

><p><strong>Just for you <strong>**Would-You-Go-With-Me****. c: Sorry it's so short, I hope you all enjoyed it. Review and stuff. And I finally got around to posting that story I was talking about last chapter, so please go look at that.(: I'll try to update this week my loves.**


End file.
